the_endless_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyroterm
'Cyroterm''' (misspelled "cryos" or "ice" + "thermal") is a quite small earth-like planet with noticable polar glaciers in it's current state as well a less prominent ring around it. It is found in Milky Way galaxy, orbiting a star named Brimsoar. In the history surrounding it's star system, it's one of the planets colonized by Rampantaram republic, as well as a planet that for a short period of time had a native intelligent species. Cyroterm is now gradually being set up for exploration. Here's the world map. Exogeography Cyroterm has lower gravity which can be attributed to the fact that it's twice lighter and a tad smaller than Earth. It orbits it's star fast and rotates slow, causing it's life to adapt to such circumstances. Despite this Cyroterms's moons and ring still seem to influence things such as both wind and ocean currents on the planet. But the ring also brings misfortune as meteorites from it keep falling on the surface of the planet, disrupting life at certain sites. The fast orbitation of Cyroterm is not much taken into account since it has low axial tilt and therefore that removes seasons but vaguely different biomes are still present even though the low axial tilt would otherwise caused a single-biome planet to form. Litosphere Cyroterm's surface varies but it consistantly seems to have a rather rough set of soil particles in areas where plant analogues haven't sprouted. The tectonic processes keep happening but they are rather peculiar, because they haven't throughout the geological history caused much of the continent drift, but rather caused certain smaller areas on Cyroterm to form canyons and island, regardless if it's in the ocean or an inland sea. Hydrosphere Water seems rather clear from the space, but it's pretty polluted looking if one's swimming in it. However it has been that way for much of history due how lifeforms and the inorganic particle cycle has influenced it. On some parts of planet, certain waterways or water guiding tunnels get plugged, causing water level to suddenly rise in some points only for the plug to dissolve and give way after uncertain amount of time which is accountable to severly impact several ecosystems. Atmosphere Cyroterm's skies are mostly composed of CO2, O2 and N2, the first one being the most abundant, followed by the second and the third gas. Nowadays it doesn't result in complete global Cyroterm warming because of the water and minor gases actually having become strong cooling agents due to their composition, though it's not yet clear how. In fact that makes the average temperature on the planet, overall -11C but, in their own ways, whole biomes have managed to adapt and basically create warm spots around themselves using methods such as attracting atmosphere's CO2. Biosphere A lot of creatures are energetic, surface dwellers (whether land or water), which have a tendency to rile themselves up before, tackling some kind of problem. At certain level of intelligence, certain animal taxons sometimes try following members that have obvious levels of success, whether to mimic, support or rob them. Civilization Cyroterm has had about two civilizations, the first one arose a long time ago, but was killed off when heightened increase of volcanic activity caused extinction of some important keystone species which in turn led to extinction of many other species with more advanced nervous system. The second one were Rampantarans who started off as explorers and later colonized Cyroterm yet didn't cause much damage to it, eventually learning to live in larger harmony with nature, even though at some sites, pollution was rather large. It might be that the rather cold environment kept the pollution from quickly expanding further. History/Culture overview As noted on the Cyntadder sector's timeline, Cyroterm has had events such as the glacier formation 4.1 billion years ago or the origin of gigantic ocean organisms. The ring of Cyroterm formed much earlier than the glaciers. Much later in timeline Rampantaran Republic colonized Cyroterm and creating cities and suburbs on it, which also had monuments in them, such as the statue of Space probe Madgo. In the most recent times, ecosystems formed anew from the previous mass extinction . Category:Planets Category:Homeworlds